Paako desu
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Durante una aburrida noche libre, Hijikata conoce a Paako-chan./ Gintoki x Hijikata. Yaoi. oneshot.


Tenía este fic empezado desde hacía años pero como me desconecté del fandom y ya saben la flojera XD Se lo dedico a Dita que me picoteó con Gintama y por eso me animé a terminarlo.

**Paako-chan** es una referencia al episodio 24 cuando a Gintoki lo obligan a trabajar como hostess bajo ese nombre.

Contenido lemon.

* * *

**Paako desu**

* * *

Odiaba los días libres. Cualquiera pensaría que eso era raro, pero sin la emoción del trabajo y sin el barullo en la base con todos los chicos que salían a divertirse por ahí, el vicecomandante se aburría.

No faltaba quienes lo invitaran a sus humildes casas de campo, o a noches de bebida y juego, y a éstas de vez en cuando accedía. Sin embargo, invariablemente terminaba caminando solo de vuelta a casa.

Como justo en estos momentos.

Emitió un suspiro y elevó la mirada, recorriendo por incontable ocasión los anuncios luminosos del área de la ciudad que más activa se tornaba a esas horas. Las calles estaban tan vivas como si se tratara de mediodía, o incluso mucho más. Gentíos se abarrotaban en las entradas de los distintos establecimientos que ofrecían ratos de diversión y complacían todos los antojos. Pachinko, compañía, bebida; cualquier cosa que uno pudiese necesitar, ese sector del pueblo lo tenía.

Aspiró intensamente del cigarro y se encaminó con el objetivo de buscar áreas más despejadas, trazando el camino a casa. Sólo se detuvo en un puesto de takoyaki para comprar algo con lo que llenarse el estómago. Engulló uno de los bocadillos rápidamente y agachó la vista para buscar un cigarrillo más.

_—¡Oi, _fíjate por dónde caminas!

El pelinegro elevó la mirada. El cigarro que acababa de capturar entre los labios cayó al suelo. Boquiabierto y estupefacto, contempló el rostro extrañamente familiar que se le había aparecido enfrente.

—¿Yo…yorozuya?

La expresión aburrida de Gintoki no se alteró. En un santiamén, Hijikata frunció el ceño, carraspeó, enderezó su postura y procuró velozmente un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Realmente harías cualquier cosa por dinero, ¿eh?

Un tic apareció en la ceja izquierda de Gintoki. Lo peor del asunto era que ni siquiera había recibido un quinto por su labor en el salón de _mademoiselle_ Saigou. Había sido despedido rato atrás y se había quedado alrededor perdiendo el tiempo en el pachinko, gastando las últimas monedas que le quedaban.

—Deja de pensar en perversiones, Oogushi-kun, tu dinero nunca será suficiente para Paako-chan.

Hijikata sintió a una gota gorda de sudor escurrir de su frente. Mordisqueó el cigarrillo y suspiró exasperado, preguntándose por qué había frenado su avance y continuaba hablando con el de cabellos plateados. De pronto notó que las pupilas guindas de aquél se habían vuelto anormalmente dilatadas, y había adoptado un semblante ausente. Siguió el foco de la enervante mirada hasta ubicar la bolsita de takoyaki que estaba sosteniendo. Sonrió de lado.

—¿Pero esto sí? —preguntó socarrón, guindando la bolsita como carnada frente al patéticamente hambriento Gintoki. Hijikata soltó el objeto y las manos de Gintoki subieron en feroz reflejo a rescatarlo.

El shinsengumi resopló divertido, dio un paso a la izquierda para evadir al otro y luego más hacia adelante, sin detenerse.

Gintoki volteó sobre el hombro y arqueó ligeramente las cejas. Dio la vuelta y se encaminó tras Hijikata mientras devoraba su cena.

—Entonces— llamó cuando llegó junto al otro—, _"Danna_" necesita compañía.

Hijikata le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que desbordaba hastío. Sin amedrentarse, Gintoki continuó caminando a su lado, aunque a falta de respuesta, no volvió a hablarle. Andaba distraído volteando de aquí para allá, deslumbrado por puestos de alimentos y soniditos del pachinko, lanzando una que otra mirada asesina —y vacía de toda lindura que su apariencia reflejara a primera vista— hacia uno que otro pervertido que osaba a aproximarse.

El joven vicecomandante observaba todo eso sin mostrarse interesado pero debía admitir que ganas no le faltaban de preguntar al idiota yorozuya cómo demonios había terminado en ese atuendo. Imaginárselo trabajando en un _hostess club_ se le hacía hilarante y tétrico al mismo tiempo, aunque, por el interés que despertaba al pasearse por esa calle, suponía que no le iría muy mal en ello.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir irritado.

—No deberías vestirte así—dijo al arrojar la colilla al suelo. Se lamentó al notar que había sido el último cigarrillo—. Al menos no para andar en la calle.

—¿Estás preocupado por mi virtud, Oogushi-kun?—preguntó con una sonrisa marrullera.

Hijikata entiesó los hombros, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y torció los labios en signo de incomodidad. Un chispeo oportunista alumbró la mirada de Gintoki, quien se arrimó a Hijikata cortándole el paso y puso su mejor cara _shoujo_. Acercó una mano a su barbilla, pestañeó como un método infantil de seducción, y Hijikata estuvo seguro de que sus ojos se habían agrandado al triple y había estrellas flotantes en ellos.

—Es muy caballeroso de tu parte—dijo con fingida timidez, sonrojándose. Hijikata apretó los dientes y plantó su mano extendida sobre el rostro del yorozuya, lo empujó contra la pared de la casa más cercana esperando sacudirle los sesos y que se le borrara ese gesto idiota de la cara. Ése en particular, porque tenía un millar más.

—Déjate de estupideces.— Lo soltó. Gintoki se sobó la parte trasera de la cabeza y masculló reclamos y sugerencias acerca de métodos para el manejo de la ira.

—Y deja de hablar. —Le desesperaba, estaba a punto de causarle una jaqueca. Había llegado en el peor momento. O el momento más conveniente. Realmente sí necesitaba compañía, y la actitud tramposa del yorozuya le estaba causando una reacomodación de sinapsis. No podía hacerse ignorante al tipo de tensión que chispeaba entre ellos cuando estaban solos, por lo mismo siempre intentaba no estarlo. Sakata Gintoki no se ajustaba a su prototipo de persona atractiva, empezando por el género. Aunque con su atuendo actual ese detalle parecía cuestionable.

Quizás por eso le desagradaba tanto verlo así. Le hacía pensar que lo prefería de otra forma, como siempre. Y esos no eran pensamientos que pudiera estar consintiendo. Frunció el ceño y enfrentó la mirada de Gintoki, quien para variar había obedecido y se había quedado en silencio, con una ceja enarcada mientras contemplaba al pelinegro en su debate mental.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó en tono retador. No conocía a Hijikata por su cobardía (a menos que se tratara de fantasmas, y en tal caso él no era nadie para juzgar), y en estos momentos cada gesto o movimiento del otro anunciaba vacilación. Y él tampoco era de quedarse esperando, así que sujetó la abotonadura de su uniforme y le plantó un beso sobre los labios.

Fue estático durante los primeros segundos que las pupilas de Hijikata vibraron dentro de sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Fue un desorden después, cuando el aludido respondió y separó sus labios, involucró lengua y hambre, y luchó por dominar en ese beso que le dejó la boca y rededores manchados de labial rosa.

Se arrastraron pegados a la pared, Gintoki lo empujó hacia el callejón. La relativa oscuridad, la multitud y el ruido en la calle principal les permitían pasar desapercibidos. Gintoki acercó una rodilla entre las piernas de Hijikata, y curvó sus labios en un aire burlón al encontrarse con un bulto de considerable solidez.

Eso había sido rápido, pensó, y se despegó de los labios del otro, quien hizo la cabeza para delante en su búsqueda y enseguida se retrajo contra la pared. Aspiró con la boca entreabierta y miró para un lado, luego al otro y al frente—no, abajo; Gintoki ya no estaba al frente. Sus párpados cubrían en parte su mirada y escuchó lleno de incredulidad el traqueteo de su katana contra la pared y el susurro de su zipper. Adhirió las manos contra el muro a sus espaldas, comprobándolo rugoso. No hizo nada por detener las acciones del yorozuya, que yacía acuclillado con el rostro justo sobre su entrepierna. Gimió cuando su miembro halló libertad, una libertad perecedera pues Gintoki enseguida lo envolvió en su mano, y luego en algo mejor; en su boca cálida y tersa.

Hizo otro ruido, no fue ni un gemido ni un gruñido, sino como un silbido inmaduro que no alcanzaba a sonar. Su glande, enrojecido y ahora húmedo, volvió a entrar en contacto con el ambiente y la sensación le causó escalofríos. Gintoki respiraba a milímetros de distancia, y lo observaba como si planeara alguna cosa muy complicada mientras sus dedos le otorgaban caricias de ida y vuelta.

Hijikata se balanceó hacia delante apurando al otro. Esto debía ser veloz, antes de que recuperara la cordura. Gintoki lo entendió y puso su lengua a trabajar. Las pequeñas pupilas azuladas se fijaron temblorosas en las expresiones apetentes del níveo rostro. Las áreas donde tonos rosas resaltaban le causaban cierta emoción desagradable y se le antojaba retirar el maquillaje, pero en las presentes condiciones no atinaba a hacer mucho más que observar y sentir.

Al menos el labial se estaba despintando por las efusivas acciones de aquellos labios. Las rodillas de Hijikata temblequearon y tuvo que enderezarse, recuperando lo mínimo de compostura. En el fondo de su garganta se atoró un gemido cuando Gintoki succionó con particular efusividad. El shinsengumi aferró todos los dedos de sus manos a los ondulados cabellos de extraña coloración que siempre le habían llamado la atención. La cabellera era tan sedosa como la había imaginado, y de enorme densidad. Sus falanges se atoraban fácilmente entre los mechones.

Empujó la cadera, y Gintoki le empujó de vuelta con una mano sobre su cintura. La otra apresaba la base de su pene y otorgaba entusiastas caricias cuando lo dejaba salir de su boca.

Acabó rápido, con chorros potentes que golpearon la garganta de Gintoki y le hicieron enfurruñarse. Lo tragó porque si no hubieran hecho un desastre indisimulable. Se levantó y pasó un puño sobre sus labios, miró hacia la calle principal con una expresión desinteresada. Hijikata tomó raudas bocanadas de aire y se apresuró a arreglar el estado de sus pantalones. Enseguida se enderezó alejándose de la pared.

—Vamos—dijo con una voz rasgada por la falta de aliento.

—¿A dónde?— Se le había ocurrido que el vicecomandante querría olvidarse cuanto antes de este pequeño episodio, y él tendría más trabajo por delante hasta que aquél admitiera el poderoso encanto de Paako-chan.

—Al cuartel. Me quedé sin cigarrillos.—Gintoki pensó en señalar que podrían conseguir eso donde fuera, pero por el momento se ajustó a las disposiciones del pelinegro y dejó que lo jalara de la manga de su kimono.

Gloriosos cigarrillos hubieron en el cuartel. Hijikata fumó dos de corrido antes de sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Dejó de pasearse por la habitación y vio al invitado que lo miraba sentado en la alfombra, curioso y un tanto aburrido. Pasó saliva sin acordarse muy bien por qué lo había traído aquí. Fue en busca de sake y se sentó frente a él. Lo taladró con una mirada inquisitiva, sus ojos entrecerrados. Gintoki se fue sobre el sake con mucho gusto y masculló algo sobre el cuartel donde se suponía que debía haber comida y _maldita mademoiselle __Saigou _que no le pagó.

No hicieron más que beber y charlar con poca fluidez quejándose un poco de todo, y, en el caso de Hijikata, pensar en lo bien que se había sentido lo del callejón y la falta de vergüenza del yorozuya. Aunque eso último no debería sorprenderle demasiado, si el hombre andaba por la calle vestido como mujer.

Bebió mucho para olvidar al individuo que tenía enfrente y que le causaba una especie de malhumor adictivo. Un rato después, seguían en la alfombra pero ya no bebían ni charlaban, ni siquiera estaban sentados.

Hijikata veía el techo y tenía a una figura engañosamente femenina encima, entre sus piernas. Gintoki era un recuerdo lejano y borroso gracias al alcohol. Ahora estaba con no-Gintoki; piernas revueltas, manos por todas partes, respiraciones agitadas. Iba todo muy bien. No se paró a preguntarse dónde habían quedado sus pantalones y su ropa interior, tenía suficiente con la noción de que habría sexo esta noche.

_¿Más?_ preguntó una vocecilla miniatura dentro de sí mismo. No entendió la pregunta y no contestó. Sus propias manos se movían automáticamente ansiando descubrir la incitante figura, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido una noche afortunada como esta.

Arqueó una ceja al sentirla… no particularmente esbelta. Bien, quizás su fortuna no era tanta, pero no iba a ponerse muy exigente a estas alturas. Parpadeó y trató de divisar más allá de la mezcla difusa de plateado y rosa. Había besos sobre su cuello y una mano entusiasta alrededor de su miembro, y otra mano aún más entusiasta en un lugar que nadie tocaba normalmente.

Se retorció y arrugó el rostro. Quizás su chica misteriosa tenía fetiches raros. No se sentía del todo mal y no estaba en condiciones de articular palabra alguna así que lo dejó pasar. Quiso tocarla más. Intentó empujar la tela que cubría los blancos y… anchos hombros de… ella. Era ella, ¿no? Es decir, traía un kimono rosa. Y maquillaje un tanto corrido, y el pelo en coletas, si bien algo despeinadas… ¿por qué él estaba abajo?

_¡Owowow!_

Cerró los ojos e invocó en siseos todos los improperios que trabajar con subordinados incompetentes le había hecho practicar a través de los años. Las piernas le temblaron y lanzó una mirada furiosa a… ella. Fue en ese momento cuando ella habló.

—Relájate, Hijikata-_kun_—llamó en el tono meloso que Paako usaría como _hostess_, pero la voz sonaba innegablemente masculina. Hijikata tomó aire de golpe cuando su consciencia se aclaró y recordó el callejón, el Yorozuya comiendo takoyaki y luego… otra cosa.

Recibió un beso húmedo y descompuesto sobre sus labios que sabía a todo menos a lo que debía saber un beso. Pulpo frito, cigarrillos, sake, y esa otra cosa que Gintoki se había tragado. Por algún motivo no llegó a sentirse asqueado, pero su sangre apenas si alcanzó para concentrarse entre sus piernas y al mismo tiempo colorearle todo el rostro hasta las orejas.

El beso terminó. Gintoki se dedicó a bufar cerca de su cuello y moverse a prisas, sujetando sus caderas. Hijikata volvió a quejarse, no podía evitar repetir los sonidos pero intentaba bajar el volumen cada vez. Sin embargo, el control sobre su voz no le pertenecía y sucedió todo lo contrario, se escuchó más fuerte y más estrangulado, más necesitado.

Rechinó los dientes, cruzó los brazos encima de su rostro. El yorozuya le hacía hacer cosas extrañas que acababan sintiéndose no tan extrañas sino terriblemente adecuadas, aun si el calor era insoportable, su propia piel quemaba, y aquello no dejaba de doler del todo. Su conciencia no se cansaba de fustigarlo en un ritmo paralelo al que Gintoki usaba para embestir contra él. _Tú lo besaste de vuelta. Tú permitiste eso. Tú lo invitaste. Tú te emborrachaste. ¿Qué pensaste que pasaría?_

¡Por el reino de la mayonesa!, ciertamente no pensó que pasaría esto; un total acabose físico mucho más intenso que aquel rápido alivio en el callejón. Temblaba por todas partes y su cuerpo estaba ocupado por Gintoki, y sentir que éste acababa dentro de él le generó una monumental necesidad de cometer seppuku, porque algo así no podía resultarle inmediblemente excitante. Claro que ya no tenía energías para excitarse más, el efecto se quedó en su mente, destellando y rodando como pequeñas luces de pachinko.

El yorozuya se escurrió fuera de su cuerpo con un suspiro contento, y Hijikata tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no expulsar ningún sonido. Mantuvo los brazos aguados a los lados de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados un rato, el resto de sus sentidos le avisaban lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Gintoki se echó boca arriba a su lado y bostezó ruidosamente. Se rascó la cabeza, sintiendo las extensiones de cabello aflojadas. Se frotó los ojos embarrándose la sombra que tenía sobre los párpados. Resopló. Tenía el kimono desarreglado y quería quitárselo porque sentía calor, pero estaba seguro de que acabaría enredado en las telas.

El pecho de Hijikata se alzaba con brusquedad, la camisa y la chaqueta estaban desabrochadas en parte. Debajo de la cintura tenía frío y arriba calor, y como consecuencia se retorcía levemente cada tanto de segundos cuando algún erizamiento de su piel se suscitaba.

Fue tomando nota de cada aspecto nuevo en la gama de sensaciones que Gintoki le había dejado. Esa humedad entre sus nalgas, y el ardor, y su propio vientre manchado de semen, la impresión de que lo habían licuado por dentro y la creciente incomodidad que venía de la mano con la toma de consciencia. Paladeó su propia saliva, sintiendo a su lengua más pesada de lo habitual. Miró de reojo a Gintoki, quien lo percibió enseguida y volteó con una sonrisilla astuta, apoyándose en un codo para asomarse sobre él.

Hijikata dirigió la mirada al techo.

—Odio los días libres—dijo con simpleza. Si no se hubiera quedado solo, no se habría _sentido_ solo y nada de este espiral de locura color plata hubiera sucedido.

—Todos los días son días libres para mí.— Incluso los días que le tocaba algún trabajillo.

Hijikata no podía decir que tal información le sorprendiera. Era otra muestra del descaro de la larva social que aquél era… la mayor parte del tiempo. Suspiró y bajó un poco sus párpados, las pestañas se sentían más pesadas. La mirada relajada y constante de Gintoki sobre sí le instigaba a huir de cualquier manera, y ya que lo último que quería intentar era moverse, tal vez convendría dormir.

—¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre?—preguntó el de cabellos claros. Las cejas de Hijikata se unieron en automático. ¿Para qué querría saber eso? ¿Qué tal si se encontraban de nuevo en circunstancias como las de hoy? No tenía caso contestarle, mejor olvidarse de esto y despedir a Paako-chan como una alucinación. Podría culparlo a una intoxicación por mayonesa caducada.

_Sí, mejor_, se dijo al cerrar los ojos.

Sus labios no le escucharon.

—El treinta y uno.

**\/**


End file.
